Balloon
by Yuki'NF MMH
Summary: Pada awalnya Kushina sangat membenci Minato, karena Minato memiliki impian yang sama dengan Kushina, tapi mereka berharap dan yakin jika hembusan angin bagaikan sesuatu yang dapat mengantarkan mereka menuju impian mereka. For MinaKushi Canon Challenge. Enjoy!


_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto - sensei**_

_**Story by Me!**_

_**WARNING! : OOC, typo, miss typo, agak aneh, dan lain-lain.**_

_**For MinaKushi Canon Challenge**_

_**Tema nomor 27**_

_**Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**_

_**Enjoy! Happy reading!**_

* * *

Seorang gadis kecil berumur enam tahun berjongkok di depan akademi yang sudah sepi, ia membenamkan wajah bulat itu di lututnya, membuat beberapa helai rambut merahnya menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

"Umm... kau belum pulang? Akademi sudah sepi." Gadis kecil itu menoleh menampakkan iris violet nya, menatap Minato Namikaze dengan tatapan yang menusuk.

"Kau tidak usah sok baik di depanku! Kau sama saja seperti anak-anak yang lain 'kan?! Kau ingin menjelek-jelekan warna rambutku 'kan?!" Minato mundur selangkah saat emosi Kushina Uzumaki ini meledak. "Ti-tidak! Aku tidak bermaksud begitu."

"Lalu apa mau mu? Aku semakin membencimu karena kau memiliki cita-cita menjadi Hokage juga! Aku tidak mau punya saingan lemah sepertimu _dattebane_!" Saat itu juga, Kushina berlari meninggalkan Minato yang masih mematung di depan gedung Akademi. Mata birunya menatap punggung Kushina yang semakin menjauh hingga akhirnya menghilang di persimpangan jalan.

"Wohh... Sepertinya pertengkaran kalian hebat sekali! Namaku Jiraiya, aku ahli wanita, jika ada masalah dengan wanita, tanyakan semuanya padaku karena aku tahu wanita."

Pofftt...

Minato hanya bisa melongo menatap kepulan asap itu. Ia heran dengan apa yang barusan ia lihat, seorang pria besar berambut putih, mengatakan bahwa ia adalah 'ahli wanita' lalu menghilang dalam sekejap. _'Orang gila'_ dua kata itulah yang langsung masuk ke dalam otak Minato saat melihat orang bertingkah konyol tadi.

**-0-0-0-**

Minato menyusuri jalanan Konoha yang lumayan ramai, entah kenapa ia selalu kepikiran tentang Kushina setelah bertemu dengannya sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Tiba-tiba mata biru Minato menangkap sosok Kushina yang sedang duduk di bangku taman sendirian.

"Kau menyukainya?" Minato sedikit terkejut dengan suara berat itu, ia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati sosok yang tadi muncul tiba-tiba di akademi, orang yang bernama Jiraiya seorang _ahli wanita_.

"Entahlah, aku hanya ingin dekat dan berteman baik dengannya." Jawab Minato santai, matanya masih menatap Kushina. "Kau bilang kau _ahli wanita_ apa kau bisa membantuku?" Lanjut Minato menatap wajah Jiraiya yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Jiraiya berpikir sebentar, matanya menyusuri keadaan di sekelilingnya lalu kembali menatap Minato. "Baiklah!" Minato tersenyum tipis.

"Lihatlah disana!" Minato mengarahkan matanya mengikuti arah tangan Jiraiya. "Balon?" Tanya Minato bingung, apa maksudnya dengan balon?

"Beli balon itu, lalu kau berikan untuk gadis itu." Minato menatap Jiraiya dengan tatapan tak percaya, _apa ini akan berhasil?_ Tapi, pada akhirnya Minato menuruti perkataan Jiraiya. Ia menuju penjual balon terbang itu dan membeli balon berwarna merah, sama seperti rambut Kushina.

"Umm... ini untukmu." Kushina mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati sosok Minato yang menyodorkan sebuah balon berwarna merah untuknya. Bukannya senang, justru perbuatan Minato ini membuat urat perempatan muncul di dahi Kushina.

PLAK...

Minato terkejut saat Kushina menepis tangannya, membuat balon itu lepas dari genggamannya dan terbang ke udara. "Kau pikir aku ini gadis cengeng yang akan tersenyum saat diberi balon?!" Bentak Kushina marah, gadis kecil berambut merah itu kembali pergi meninggalkan Minato yang masih berdiri mematung.

Jiraiya yang melihat dari kejauhan melotot kaget saat rencananya kali ini tidak berhasil. "Kau bilang kau ini ahli wanita." Jiraiya semakin salah tingkah saat Minato kembali menghampirinya.

"O-oh ta-tak kusangka di-dia perempuan yang mengagumkan. Etto... aku ada urusan, aku pergi ya." Minato hanya menghela napas saat Jiraiya langsung berlari menjauhi dirinya. _Rasanya memang sulit untuk mendekati Kushina_.

**-0-0-0-**

_**Keesokannya...**_

Kali ini Minato kembali pulang dari Akademi sendirian, saat melewati taman ia kembali melihat Kushina yang sedang duduk dibangku taman sendirian sambil menangis. Minato hendak menghampiri Kushina tapi, apa jadinya jika nanti Kushina berlari meninggalkannya lagi? Setelah berpikir cukup lama, Minato memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

"Jangan menangis." Kushina sedikit tersentak, lalu menoleh ke arah kanan mendapati Minato yang sudah duduk di sebelahnya sambil memperlihatkan senyumannya.

"Kenapa kau disini?! Kau tidak perlu sok baik di depanku! Semua anak-anak di Akademi mengejekku, _dattebane_!"

"Memangnya kau pernah melihatku mengejekmu?" Kushina terdiam sebentar, pertanyaan Minato ada benarnya. _'Cowok ini tidak pernah mengejekku.'_

"Aku benci dengan semua anak di Akademi! Mereka selalu mentertawakan tentang warna rambutku, cita-citaku untuk menjadi seorang Hokage! Wanita juga bisa menjadi Hokage! Dan aku sangat benci dengan rambutku ini!" Kushina kembali menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Menurutku tidak ada salahnya kau ingin menjadi Hokage, semua orang itu wajib punya impian. Ayo wujudkan impian kita bersama-sama, kau mau?" Kushina terdiam sebentar, ia tidak percaya dengan perkataan Minato. Sebaik inikah Minato? Kushina merasa bersalah karena kemarin sudah membentak Minato sangat kasar.

"Aku tidak akan kalah _dattebane_!" Minato tersenyum melihat Kushina yang menjadi sangat bersemangat. "Hapus air matamu." Ucap Minato, Kushina hanya meringis lalu mengusap pipinya yang bulat, mengapus jejak-jejak air mata.

"Untuk soal rambut merahmu..." Minato menjeda sebentar perkataannya membuat Kushina kembali menatap Minato. "Aku menyukainya." Sekali lagi Kushina di buat terdiam oleh perkataan Minato.

"Mereka salah menilaimu, rambutmu itu indah. Aku tidak bohong! Jadi, jangan membenci rambutmu sendiri." Kali ini Kushina merasakan wajahnya memanas, hatinya benar-benar senang hari ini.

"Terima kasih."

Minato membalasnya dengan senyuman. Kushina mengerutkan alisnya saat Minato berlari meninggalkannya lalu kembali membawa sebuah balon berwarna merah. "Tolong jangan memukul tanganku lagi," Kushina hanya menatap Minato bingung.

"Ini," Kushina kembali menatap bingung Minato saat cowok di depannya ini menyodorkan spidol ke arahnya. _Sebenarnya apa sih yang cowok ini mau? _Batin Kushina bertanya-tanya.

"Aku ingin kau menulis semua impianmu di balon ini." Kushina mengambil spidol di tangan Minato lalu mengambil balon itu, sedangkan Minato memegang tali balon itu sambil memperhatikan Kushina.

"Jangan melihat," Minato meringis lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Sudah selesai _dattebane_!" Kata Kushina girang, ia masih menutupi tulisan di balon itu agar Minato tidak melihatnya. "Jangan melihatnya."

"Iya iya. Sekarang pegang tali balon ini lalu lepaskan." Kushina mengambil tali balon itu dari tangan Minato lalu melepaskannya membuat balon itu terbang ke atas langit.

"Aku yakin kau bisa menggapai mimpimu setinggi langit seperti balon itu yang terus terbang ke atas. Biarkan angin yang bertiup membawa balon itu terbang tinggi." Kushina tersenyum sambil memandang balon berwarna merah itu, pipinya merona tipis jika mengingat impian yang ia tulis di balon itu.

**-0-0-0-**

_**Beberapa tahun kemudian...**_

Minato dan Kushina berjalan keluar dari gedung Hokage, setelah menyampaikan laporan misi yang telah mereka selesaikan. Meskipun begitu, raut wajah mereka sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kelelahan. Mereka masih asik mengobrol dan tertawa.

"Akhir-akhir ini angin berhembus sangat kencang, tidak seperti biasanya." Kata Kushina sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Ya kau benar, tapi desa Konoha memang terkenal dengan anginnya." Balas Minato.

"Angin ya? Aku ingat sesuatu." Kushina berlari meninggalkan Minato menuju pedagang penjual balon membuat Minato menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kushina kembali dengan membawa dua balon di tangannya, balon berwarna merah dan kuning.

"Ayo ke taman _dattebane_!" Minato hanya mengikuti Kushina saat gadis itu langsung menariknya paksa.

"Kita sudah 14 tahun Kushina, kau yakin masih mau main balon?" Kushina tidak mendengarkan perkataan Minato, gadis itu mencari sesuatu di kantung senjatanya lalu mengeluarkan dua spidol, satu spidolnya ia berikan untuk Minato.

"Tulis semua impianmu di balon berwarna kuning ini." Minato tersenyum, mengambil balon berwarna kuning itu, lalu menulis impiannya. Begitu juga dengan Kushina yang juga langsung menuliskan sesuatu di balon berwarna merah itu. "Tidak boleh ada yang mengintip ya." Kushina menulis dengan pandangan waspada.

"Iya iya."

"Sudah selesai Minato?" Tanya Kushina. "Ya, aku sudah menulis semua impianku di balon ini." Kushina mengambil tali balon Minato, lalu mengikat tali kedua balon itu menjadi satu.

"Seperti dulu ya?" Ucap Minato tersenyum mengingat masa beberapa tahun lalu, bedanya kali ini ia ikut menuliskan impiannya di balon. "Kau benar. Kita pegang tali ini bersama dan kita terbangkan balon ini bersama." Minato mengikuti perkataan Kushina. Setelah itu mereka mulai menghitung bersama.

"1...2...3..."

Mereka melepaskan tali balon itu bersama, pada saat bersamaan angin berhembus kencang membuat kedua balon itu semakin cepat terbang ke langit biru.

"Dengan mengikat kedua tali balon itu menjadi satu, aku harap aku bisa mewujudkan impianku bersamamu, _dattebane_."

"Ya, kau benar Kushina." Balas Minato sambil terus menatap kedua balon yang terus terbang semakin tinggi. "Hembusan angin desa Konoha itu menyejukan, bukan?" Lanjut Minato.

"Ya, kau benar. Apalagi jika bersamamu _dattebane_!" Minato sedikit terkejut saat Kushina dengan cepat memeluk lengannya. Minato meringis dengan tingkah Kushina yang sudah seperti ini jika gadis itu merasa senang.

"Kira-kira apa yang kau tulis ya?" Goda Kushina membuat wajah Minato merona tipis. "Rahasia. Apa kau mau memberitahu tulisanmu di balon itu?" Kushina menggeleng sambil menyembunyikan rona merah wajahnya di lengan Minato. Mereka tertawa lalu kembali memandang kedua balon itu yang ternyata terbang semakin tinggi.

_Balon Merah (Milik Kushina) :_

_Aku ingin menjadi ninja wanita yang hebat, menjadi Hokage, di akui, membuat para sensei bangga dan selalu bersama pria yang kucintai, Minato Namikaze._

_Balon Kuning (Milik Minato) :_

_Aku ingin menjadi ninja yang kuat, dapat menjadi Hokage yang hebat, melindungi orang-orang di desa Konoha yang kucintai, membanggakan senseiku yang bernama Jiraiya dan yang paling penting melindungi Uzumaki Kushina, wanita yang paling kucintai dan selalu bersamanya selamanya._

_._

_._

_**THE END**_

* * *

_**Akhirnya selesai juga! Gak yakin juga buat publish karena mungkin agak gak nyambung sama tema ya? ._.**_

_**Ini juga fanfic MinaKushi pertamaku, jadi mohon dimaafkan kalo mungkin rada OOC. Aku harap kalian suka ya dengan fanfic ini, walaupun sebenernya aku gak yakin XD.**_

_**Silahkan boleh beri sanggahan, kritikan, kesan, pesan, mau flame juga boleh, di kotak Review. Aku menghargai itu semua :D**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Review?**_


End file.
